Love Never Felt So Good
by Kristie V
Summary: Steffy Forrester has found true love with Carter Walton, but there are opposing forces who don't believe in their love. A Carter/Steffy story. NOTE: I paired these two together because I think they would make a great couple on B&B.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

As she looked into his eyes, she could see the love he had for her, a love she had never known before.

She finally realized that she had found what she had always wanted.

She had found true love.

Steffy Forrester had found the one for her, & it wasn't who she thought it would be. This one was different.

He didn't use her like Rick Forrester did. He didn't lie to her about his feelings for her like Liam Spencer did. He loved her with all of his heart & soul.

Simply put, Carter Walton loved Steffy & only Steffy. No one else.

Here is their story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

It all began one day at Forrester Creations, the famous fashion company founded by Steffy's grandparents, Eric & Stephanie Forrester.

Steffy had been talking with her father Ridge concerning some news about Hope For The Future, one of FC's most successful fashion lines. It was a very interesting conversation.

"Who could have leaked this news to Radar Online?" asked RIdge angrily. "I don't know, Dad, but I do know that Hope didn't do it herself. She's worked very hard to make that line a success," said Steffy. Ridge was surprised by that comment.

"I'm surprised that you believe that, Steffy. I mean, you two are not the best of friends," said Ridge. "I know, Dad, but I'm tired of hating her. I just want this rivalry between us to end," said Steffy sadly. Ridge just sighed. He felt so bad for his daughter.

Steffy had been through so much ever since Ridge's marriage to her mother Taylor had ended. Form the death of her twin sister Phoebe to her two marriages to Liam Spencer to her rivalry with Hope Logan, Steffy felt that she had been through hell.

Now here was a professional crisis that threatened to put FOrrester Creations on its heels, & Steffy knew that her dad has no idea how to handle it.

"I'm sure Granddad will think of something to combat these rumors, Dad," said Steffy. Ridge just nodded. He knew his daughter was right on that part.

Ridge then suddenly remembered something. "Steffy, could you take these papers over to Carter Walton's office? He told me they were important," he said. "Sure, Dad," said Steffy who then hugged her father. She then took the file containing the documents & left.

As she made her way to his office, Steffy felt herself shake. Like everyone else, she liked Carter & had a lot of respect for him. Sure, she didn't know him personally except that he was the older, adopted brother of her ex Marcus Forrester. Still, she did think that he was very handsome.

Meanwhile, Carter Walton was going through some emails he had received, but work wasn't on his mind.

Something he had found on the Internet had. Something involving his ex, Maya Avant.

Ever since she had broken off their engagement & had gotten back together with Rick Forrester, who was now her fiance, Carter had been burying himself in work, thinking that it would help him.

However, it had made things worse.

Since Maya was still a spokeswoman for Hope For The Future, Carter had deal with seeing her pretty much every day. Seeing her with Rick & seeing that gorgeous diamond ring on her finger made Carter furious. He couldn't believe that she had moved on.

Now as he found himself staring into space, he wondered to himself if he would ever be happy again.

Then he was shaken out of his thoughts by someone yelling out, "Ow! God danmit!"

Carter ran over to the woman he saw, who was wearing a navy blue pantsuit, to see if she was OK.

"Are you OK?" he asked. "I'm fine. I think I dropped your file," said the woman whose voice Carter didn't really recognize.

When she looked up at him & their eyes met was when he realized who she was.

Carter found himself looking into the beautiful blue eyes of Steffy Forrester.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

Carter found himself at a complete loss for words as he & Steffy just stared at each other.

Sure, he knew that she had once dated his brother Marcus, & that she had previously been married to Liam Spencer, but that was all Carter knew about Steffy.

However, he wasn't thinking about what he knew about her. All he knew was that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"I'm so sorry about that," said an embarressed Steffy. "Sorry about what?" asked Carter. "Dropping your file. My dad asked me to bring it over to you," said Steffy. "That's OK. I'm just glad that you brought it here," said Carter with a reassuring smile. Steffy could feel a smile of her own come across her face.

As they grabbed the file & began to put the documents in order, Carter decided to see if he could get Steffy to laugh. He had to find out if his sense of humore had an effect on her.

Turns out, it did. Steffy laughed at a lot of Carter's witty one-liners & silly jokes. Throughout that laugh fest, they were able to get the file organized.

After teh file got put back together, something came to Carter's mind. Something he wanted to ask Steffy.

"Steffy?" he asked. "Yes, Carter?" she asked, unsure of what he wanted. His response surprised her.

"Would you like to go out with me?" he asked. Steffy looked at him with wide eyes.

She hadn't been on a date with anyone in a long time. Her relationships with both Rick & Liam didn't involve romantic dinners or walks on the beach. She was very confused.

Still, since Liam was no longer a part of her life, Steffy figured that it might be good for her to date someone.

So she replied to Carter's question with "Sure." Carter smiled, happy that she had accepted.

"Do you want to go out for coffee? I know a place that serves the best coffee in LA, & it's not Starbucks or Dayzee's," said Carter with a smile. Steffy nodded her head.

"That sounds great. I can't wait, Carter," said Steffy. "Would you like to go right now?" asked Carter. Steffy again nodded & said, "I would love to. Let me go get my jacket real quickly." She then left for her office

As she made her way to there to grab her jacket, Steffy felt like she was floating on air.

She just hoped that the feeing would last.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

A few minutes after being in his office, Steffy found herself in Carter's car as he made his way through morning LA traffic to get to one of his favorite coffee shops, Aladdin's.

The ride there had been fun. Carter made her laugh pretty much the whole way there. Steffy had to admit to herself that she very much enjoyed his sense of humor.

When they got to Aladdin's & got themselves a table, Steffy got the conversation going.

"What is it about being a lawyer that you enjoy the most?" asked Steffy as she & Carter waited for their coffees to arive. "Helping people. That was something my parents were very big on," said Carter. "So what made you decide to take a job as a lawyer for my family's company?" asked Steffy. "I just felt that maybe the company needed help. I had no idea what I was getting into when I took the job," said Carter. "So is that why you decided try acting? To get away from the craziness involving my family & the business?" asked Steffy. "That's part of it. I mean, if I had known what Caroline's intentions really were, I never would've accepted that part in 'Room 8'," said Carter who frowned when mentioning the web series that he & Maya had been a part of.

Steffy found herself feeling bad for Carter. She had heard from various people about what Rick's ex-wife Caroline Spencer had done in order to try & get Rick back. The story had even made its way to TMZ.

However, Steffy realized that the subject of "Room 8" was probably a very senstive one for Carter so she decided to talk about something else.

"Have you heard from your brother lately? asked Steffy. "Yeah I have. In fact, he called me via Skype last night," said Carter who was now smiling. "Really? What did he say?" asked Steffy who was now smiling herself.

"He said everything's good. He & Dayzee are loving Paris right now," said Carter.

However, Steffy noticed something was off about that comment. She had a feeling that mentioning Dayzee had something to do with it.

"Do you like Dayzee?" asked Steffy. "What do you mean? I mean, she is my brother's wife," said Carter who was wondering where Steffy was going with this.

"I mean, do you like her as a person?" asked Steffy. "Honestly? Not really. I have always had this feeling that she may not be as crazy about Marcus as he is about her," said Carter sadly.

"How's that?" asked Steffy. "I think she may be in love with someone else," said Carter. The sad tone in his voice told Steffy that maybe she should change the subject again so she did.

"Are you looking forward to football season coming up?" asked Steffy who was a bit of a football fan. "Am I ever! I can't wait, Steffy," said Carter who grew up loving University of Texas football. "You think the Longhorns will win the national championship this year?" asked Steffy with a grin. "Only if the SEC disappears off the face of the Earth," said a laughing Carter.

As the date went on, both Carter & Steffy felt very much at ease with each other & enjoyed each other's company very much. as they both went back to Forrester Creations, there was only one thing on their minds.

They wanted to be around each other a lot more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

A couple of days after their date, Steffy went over to Carter's office to see how things were with him. She had become worried about him.

Ever since their date, they had talked on the phone for what seemed like hours on end. The conversations would either be serious or funny, but either way, both enjoyed talking with each other.

Seeing each other in person was proving to be difficult, however.

Knowing that he took his work as a corporate lawyer very seriously, Steffy knew that there would be moments where Carter would be very busy.

Still, she wasn't prepared for what she would see when she stopped by his office to see if he wanted to chat & head out to lunch with her.

Steffy gently opened his door to see him looking miserable. That got her concerned big time.

"Carter?" she asked. He lifted his head up & got up as soon as he saw her. He went straight to her & did the unexpected.

Carter took Steffy in his arms & held her close.

Steffy found herself in a state of shock. This wasn't what she was expecting.

Despite that, she found herself enjoying being in Carter's strong arms. It felt good.

Still, the enjoyment didn't ease the worry Steffy was feeling for Carter.

"What's wrong?" asked Steffy. Carter didn't respond. He just continued to hold her.

"Carter?" she asked. He then looked at her & gently stroked her cheek.

"I just got some bad news, Steff," said Carter sadly. "What is it?" she asked. He just sighed as he told her.

"Marcus called me earlier today & told me that Dayzee has left him," said Carter. Steffy looked at him stunned.

"How can that be? I mean, I thought you told me that things were great between them," said Steffy. "I thought things between them were great too, Steff. I guess we were both wrong," said Carter.

Steffy then remembered what he had told her on their date about his suspicions about Dayzee possibly still being in love with someone else.

"Do you think she left Marcus for another man?" asked Steffy. "Anything's possible. Only Marcus & Dayzee know for sure," said Carter sadly. They then embraced again.

Steffy couldn't help but feel terrible for Carter. First, Maya had left him & reunited with Rick. Now Dayzee had left Marcus. Steffy wondered what else could go wrong.

Then her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Carter's desk phone ringing.

"Excuse me please, Steff," he said as he went to take the phone call.

"Carter Walton speaking...yes?...all right...I'll make sure he knows what's going on. Thank you. Good bye." He then hung up & went right back to Steffy.

"I'm sorry, Steff, but I have to go talk to your grandfather about something," said Carter. "Something legal-related?" asked Steffy. "Yeah, but before I go, I want to ask you something," said Carter. "What is it?" asked Steffy. Carter then began to smile.

"How about I meet you here, & we can go to my place where I'll make some dinner?" asked Carter. "Do you know how to cook?" asked Steffy with a bit of a chuckle. "A little bit. I know how to make a couple of my mom's favorite recipes," said Carter. Steffy's smile got bigger as she said, "Sure." The two then embraced, & Carter went off to meet with Eric.

As she sat in his chair, Steffy found herself wondering about something. Something that scared her.

She wondered if she was falling in love with Carter.


End file.
